5 Pasos Para Enamorar A Una Chica
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Las relaciones de Tony Stark siempre han sido monótonas. Pero con Pepper, la escena es distinta.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

.

Flores

.

¿A todas las chicas les encanta las flores, no es así?

A Whitney les había fascinado cuando le regaló un ramo como disculpa por no haberla acompañado al concierto. Aunque su relación no duró mucho, podría decir que aquel tiempo sumada a otras pasadas experiencias, le enseñaron los mejores métodos para conquistar el corazón de cualquier chica. Entonces:

¿Por qué sentía que Pepper era complicada?

Llevaban casi dos años siendo amigos. Conversaba con él y Rodhey, salía ya sea con ambos o uno de ellos, hasta era parte del denominado, por ella misma, Equipo Iron Man. Pepper podría poner a prueba su paciencia la gran mayoría de las veces, pero igual era una de las mejores personas que Tony había conocido. Aquella determinación y entusiasmo que descargaba en lo que debía hacer, sacar información o incluso mentir— aunque no talentosamente — para cubrir a Iron Man y Máquina de Guerra. Todo, absolutamente todo de Pepper, era especial para él, y provocaba que sintiera una gran admiración por su amiga.

Hasta que un día dejó solo de ser admiración, y ese sentimiento que no era posible describir con palabras empezó a crecer.

Y en una de sus luchas contra El Mandarín, aceptó que realmente se había enamorado de ella.

Rodhey por supuesto se río ante la confesión de Tony, comentando que ya era hora. Inclusive le hizo un recordatorio, literalmente, de todas las muecas y caras que ponía cuando Pepper se quedaba horas hablando sobre lo fantástico que Gene era, o de las veces que les había dicho que saldría con Happy. Tony se defendió diciendo que estaba acostumbrado a tenerla en el grupo de los tres, lo que provocó una revirada de ojos por parte de su amigo y compañero de pelea.

Horas después, admitió que quería declarársele, sintiéndose listo para una nueva relación. Junto a Rodhey, iniciaron a planear la escena "perfecta", pero Tony objetó alegando que era muy común las ideas, y que preferiría algo totalmente diferente.

— _¿Y si haces una cadena? — aconsejó Rodhey. Los dos estaban en la Armería discutiendo el plan, aprovechando que Pepper estaba ocupada con otros asuntos._

— _¿Cadena? — inquirió dudoso._

— _Sí. Verás, empieza con algo simple y dale sorpresas, la irás conquistando, hasta que el final, donde te arrodillas como todo un caballero y le dices tus sentimientos. ¿Entiendes?_

— _Emm…creo que comprendí lo suficiente, pero ¿por dónde empiezo?_

— _Bien, solo por esta te ayudaré. Tu cerebro ingenioso debería ya saber o al menos construir algo. — se burló. — Vamos con las...flores, ¿qué te parece?_

— _Pues…_

Era así como había llegado a la situación en la que estaba metido. Decidió levantarse temprano y comprar él mismo las flores, pensando en cual le podría gustar a Pepper (sabía tantas cosas de ella, pero no la más fáciles; ningún escenario lo ameritaba). En una de las esquinas cerca del Ayuntamiento, encontró un pequeño puesto con varios tipos: Violetas, Margaritas, Rosas, etc. Indeciso, preguntó por sugerencias, a lo que muy amablemente el florista accedió a explicarle cada una. Con un conocimiento avanzado, finalmente supo cual escoger, contento por su logro.

* * *

Pepper solo hallaba divertidas las mañanas cuando significaba pasar con sus dos amigos, escapar de clases y salvar el mundo de villanos locos. Fuera de eso, ir a la escuela solo era una pérdida de tiempo si ibas a prepararte para ser agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. En especial hoy, jueves, los días que más abominaba debido a la acumulación de las materias más aburridas y complicadas. Todavía era temprano en la Academia del Mañana, y ni Tony ni Rodhey estaban a la vista. Happy seguramente se hallaba molestando, y no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Decepcionada de no tener compañía, hizo su paso hasta su casillero. Antes de que pudiera poner la combinación, una voz la distrajo.

— ¡Hey, Pepper! — llamó Rodhey, jadeando al parar a su lado. El chico cargaba una sonrisa en su rostro, confundiendo a Pepper.

— Hola, Rodhey. — saludó. Al ver que su expresión no cambiaba, se atrevió a preguntar. — ¿Estás bien? Tu sonrisa me asusta.

Rodhey parpadeó.

— Oh, ¿yo?, sí, estoy bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué la sonrisa?

— ¡Oye!, ¿acaso es ilegal estar feliz? — dijo cruzando los brazos.

Pepper retrocedió un poco, de repente poniéndose nerviosa.

— No… no, no es eso. Es que, bueno, es jueves, día de clases. Las peores, y tú llegas como si no te importara.

El chico quedó estático, tanto así que Pepper no sabía si debía tomar su pulso.

— ¿Jueves? — preguntó, voz aguda.

La pelirroja asintió.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Creí que ya era viernes! — exclamó, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Echó un vistazo hacia el reloj y la puerta. — Nos vemos luego, Pep, debo ir a recoger mi tarea a casa.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Rodhey corrió hacia la salida y desapareció al rato. Pepper soltó una risa que había mantenido contenida, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro por lo despistado de su amigo. Abrió el locker en unos segundos, y se dispuso a sacar el material necesario del día cuando vio una flor encima de sus cosas. Suavemente, evitando dañarla, la agarró y la inspeccionó, leyendo la pequeña tarjeta que estaba adherida al tallo.

Guardó la flor de nuevo, cerró su casillero e inició su rumbo al aula, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro con pecas.

De ahora en adelante, los lirios serían su flor favorita.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Pues... bueno, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué decir. Llevo pensada esta historia durante aproximadamente 3 años, pero siempre se me pasaba la escribirla o no tenía las ganas, hasta que finalmente lo hice. Es un fic corto, y las fechas de publicación de cada capítulo ya están planificadas.

De antemano, lamento si los personajes están un tanto OOC. No he visto la serie hace tiempo y recién me puse a recapitular hace unos días, pero el colegio no me ha dado tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y dejen sus reviews (acepto críticas y tomatazos)

 **Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

.

Invítala a Cenar

.

8:10 p.m.

Pepper suspiró, impaciente viendo su reloj cada segundo. La invitación indicaba un encuentro cuarto para las ocho. Fuera de su casa la esperaría un taxi que enseguida la llevaría al restaurante, uno de los más caros y lujosos de la ciudad.

El vehículo parqueó, llegando exactamente a la hora establecida, y Pepper subió.

Eso había pasado 25 minutos atrás.

Entendía que Tony podía tardar debido a las guardias nocturnas que realizaba como Iron Man, pero Pepper supuso que, al ser una noche diferente y especial, no tardaría tanto como en otras actividades. Había llamada a su celular y al de Rodhey, sin éxito de respuesta.

Irguiéndose para recuperar la dignidad que seguramente había perdido, hizo su paso directo hacia la vereda para llamar la atención de algún taxi pasante. Una vez localizado, se dispuso a exclamar para que la viera, cuando sintió una mano agarrar la suya.

— Hola, Pep. — saludó la figura, a la que la susodicha reconoció instantáneamente.

— ¡Tony! — exclamó. — Llegaste…

El chico río apenado, sobándose la nuca al instante.

— Si…lamento haber venido tarde; la pelea de ayer me dejó con un olor algo desagradable.

— Mmm, eso explica por qué no fuiste a clases. — fijó su vista en el suelo, avergonzada por no haber recordado ese evento y decidir irse.

No obstante, se olvidó por completo de eso al sentir que la mano de Tony todavía entrelazada con la suya. El chico también lo notó y ambos se separaron rápidamente, desviando las miradas mientras un rubor hacía su paso hacia cada uno de sus mejillas.

— Deberíamos entrar. — propuso Tony.

Pepper asintió sin mirarlo.

— Claro.

Aun ambos nerviosos y sonrojados, entraron. Tony le ofreció su brazo a Pepper, quien aceptó con una sonrisa tímida.

Al llegar a la puerta, el receptor les abrió y les saludó cordialmente. Acto seguido, preguntó por la reservación, a lo que el hijo de Howard Stark respondió como el responsable. El hombre los llevó a la mesa establecida, la cual estaba arreglada con un mantel dorado y en el centro un florero con azucenas. Pepper esbozó una sonrisa más grande al ver que aquellas flores eran las encargadas de que todo esto sucediera.

— Muchas gracias, esperaremos. — la pelirroja volvió a la realidad al oír a Tony y el mesero conversando. Intrigada, arqueó la ceja para darse a entender.

— ¿La comida ya está? — preguntó.

— En unos 15 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para tener una buena conversación.

Fue después de eso, que ni Pepper ni Tony sabían que responder. Normalmente, sus charlas eran fluidas cuando estaban con Rodhey, o cuando uno de los dos criticaba o sospechaba algo, pero ambos sabían que no era momento de buscar a Gene o a los anillos. La noche era de Tony Stark y Pepper Potts, nada de villanos ni equipo Iron Man.

— Y bien… ¿piensas que podrás mejorar la sala de física el año que viene? Oí rumores de que necesitaban más equipamiento y tecnología. — inició, lo único que le llegaba a la cabeza que no sea acción.

Ante esto, Tony parpadeó.

— Oh, pues creo que sí. El director me lo mencionó el otro día. No es mucho que hacer ahí dentro. — concluyó.

Un silencio incómodo se posicionó entre los dos.

— Sabes que papá me dijo que es más fácil entrar al FBI, y pensaba en conseguirme un puesto dentro de sus filas. — Pepper se golpeó mentalmente; se suponía que nada que involucrase acción debía ser mencionado.

Al parecer, a Tony no le importó.

— ¿Y piensas aceptar?

La chica hizo un sonido como mostrando duda.

— No lo sé.

— ¿S. H. I. E. L. D?

— Aja. — asintió. — Ha sido mi sueño desde muy pequeña, y sé que dicen que debo tener titulación para apenas entrar a lo básico. Solo que no sé si tenga tanta paciencia; son muchos años. Además, creo que no le agrado a la agente Hill, me parece alguien rara.

Tony río.

— Hill es así fría con todo el mundo, pero las pocas veces que he estado con ella, sin contar el caso con extremis, me di cuenta que no es lo que parece. De una forma positiva.

— Mmm, no lo había pensado así. Me sorprende que todavía no tenga arrugas. Ya sabes, comandar cuando Fury no está en el Helicarrier y todo eso, o soportar a los demás ejecutivos; yo estaría con canas a los 30.

— Aun con canas te verías hermosa. — las risas de Pepper pararon, y Tony abrió los ojos en sorpresa al haber dicho en voz alta eso.

— Emm, gracias, supongo. — le respondió ella.

Unos segundos después, una melodía comenzó a sonar a través de los parlantes. Todos los clientes sin comida salieron a la pista con sus parejas. Tony vio a Pepper, quien mantenía sus ojos en frente suyo, viendo como bailaban. Sabiendo cómo acabar con su situación, dijo.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Se levantó y el extendió su brazo. Ella, sonriendo, la agarró y caminaron al centro, justo cuando una nueva canción iba a ser reproducida.

 _Es poco decir, que eres mi luz mi cielo mi otra mitad_

 _Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aún más_

Pepper y Tony entrelazaron miradas, mientras seguían el ritmo.

 _Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no_

 _Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

 _Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

 _Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_

 _Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos_

 _Y si nace de ti._

 _Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

 _Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

 _Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

 _Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

Pronto, los dos bailaban plácidamente. Pepper giraba y la parte de debajo de su vestido danzaba en el aire.

 _Es poco decir, que soy quien t cuida como ángel guardián_

 _Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

 _Ya no me alcanzan las palabras no_

 _Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

 _Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

 _Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_

 _Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu vos_

 _Y si nace de ti._

 _Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

 _Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

 _Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

 _Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh eh_

 _Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

 _Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

 _Porque me das (porque me das) tu amor sin medir (oh oh)_

 _Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh eh_

 _Vivirlo oh oh vivir la vida entera (junto a ti)_

 _Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

 _Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

 _Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que sentían sus respiraciones y pequeños jadeos. La gente alrededor aplaudió, mirando con cariño a la pareja. Sin embargo, no hubo más que un acercamiento, y se sentaron en sus puestos.

— Buen provecho, joven Stark y señorita Potts. — dijo el mesero y se fue.

Cogieron los cubiertos e iniciaron a consumir lo servido, satisfechos y felices por el evento de hace unos minutos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, los exámenes me tenían como loca, pero por fin los he acabado. Las actualizaciones serán cada jueves. Si este capítulo tiene repeticiones de palabras cada 5 más o errores, mil disculpas, recién lo acabé.

La canción que puse se llama "Te Voy A Amar" de Axel. Iba a escoger una en inglés, pero estoy muerta como para buscar, y justo mi teléfono reprodució esta y me pareció buena para el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

.

Acompáñala a Comprar

.

— ¿Cómo es que no te cansas? — se quejó Tony. En sus manos cargaba unas tres cajas de zapatos y colgado en sus hombros varias fundas con nombres de diferentes tiendas. Tenía suerte de que no había caído aun, pero en más de una ocasión chocaba con algo o tropezaba en sus pasos.

Pepper, quien iba delante de él mirando a su alrededor todos los locales, reviró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

— Lo mismo me pregunto cuando te quedas días mejorando tus armaduras.

— Porque me gusta hacerlo.

— Bien, a mí también me encanta ir de compras, por lo que tu comentario no tiene sentido.

Si no fuese porque Pepper tuviera un punto, y él se había comprometido en acompañarla, Tony ya hubiese tirado todo y regresado a la Armería donde podría continuar trabajando con su proyecto nuevo. Llevaban desde las 10:00 a.m. en el centro comercial, y han transcurrido casi 4 horas sin parar. Las pocas veces que Tony ubicaba un asiento, no llegaba a acomodarse ya que su amiga enseguida lo agarraba.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuánto le estaría saliendo la cuenta de la tarjeta el mes que venía? Pepper por supuesto no compraba cosas tan caras, pero sí demasiadas y estaba seguro que había rebasado los $300; poco para alguien multimillonario como él, sin embargo, los gastos en algunos materiales que Stark International no poseía para sus armaduras últimamente eran fuertes, y debía pensar bien en qué invertir para que su dinero continuara moviéndose de una forma estable.

Su estómago gruñó, y recordó que apenas había desayunado en la mañana. Como siempre, decía Rodhey, estaba a punto de llegar tarde. Lo peor es que la Mark II todavía estaba cargando junto a las otras (gracias, Pep), por lo que no le quedó más opción que correr, sin pensar que la estación de buses estaba cerca. Iban a ser las 2 de la tarde, y no había ingerido más que agua.

— Mmm, creo que sería mejor parar. ¿Qué dices? — preguntó Pepper, enviándole una pequeña sonrisa inocente.

— Si es a comer, cuenta conmigo.

Ella asintió y ambos caminaron hacia un pequeño restaurante cercano a la plaza donde estaban. El mesero anotó los pedidos y se fue, dejándolos a los dos. Conversaron de la escuela, planes futuros y algunas cosas que involucraban al Equipo Iron Man. Después de unos minutos, la orden llegó y los dos estaban disfrutando de un buen merecido almuerzo.

Tony de repente notó que Pepper apenas había tocado su comida, jugando con su tenedor en vez de agarrar algún alimento del plato.

— ¿Sucede algo? — inquirió mirándola preocupado.

La chica levantó la cabeza y sus mejillas enrojecieron enseguida, aunque Tony no sabía por qué.

— No, no es nada. — respondió.

Sabía que no era cierto.

— Sabes que no eres buena mintiendo, y puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Pep.

Suspiró.

— Bueno…— inició. — no quiero que me ayudes más con las compras, te he hecho gastar demasiado. Puedo pagar el resto.

Oh, eso era.

— Hey, no te preocupes por el dinero, Pepper; te dije que podías comprar lo que quisieras.

Bien, tal vez que sea razonable.

— Igual, gracias, pero yo me encargaré de lo demás.

Casi tres años andando con Pepper, se había dado cuenta que era imposible convencerla cuando dejaba en claro alguna decisión.

Media hora después, pagaron la cuenta y salieron, esta vez solo viendo las vitrinas. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra desde la conversación en el restaurante, y Tony se sentía incómodo y triste por eso.

Por supuesto que pagaría lo que sea solo con ver a Pepper feliz. Lo había hecho desde que se conocían, incluso antes de que aceptara los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Alguien como ella merecía todo por su gran lealtad, amistad y actitud que poseía frente a diversas situaciones. Simplemente Tony adoraba verla sonreír.

— ¿Interesada?

El susurro sobresaltó a Pepper, quien se había quedado hipnotizada frente a una vitrina. Echó un vistazo al gran vestido que estaba en el maniquí, y entendió que en verdad era especial para su amiga.

— Entremos.

Tony no le dio tiempo para reclamar que muy costoso, y la empujó hacia la puerta. Dentro una señora los atendió.

— Ese vestido, por favor.

— Si gusta, pruébeselo. — señaló la empleada.

— No…no, en verdad no es necesario, solo…

— Estará encantada. — interrumpió Tony.

— Lo dejaré en el vestidor.

Una vez la señora alejada, Pepper volteó con una faceta enojada, apuntando a Tony.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

— Vi la manera en que observabas ese vestido. Hazlo tuyo.

— Pero, Tony, eso cuesta…

— Olvídate de eso, será a mi cuenta. — la pelirroja estaba a punto de protestar, más la mano de Tony en su hombro la detuvo. — Y no cambiaré de opinión.

Pepper se fue a cambiarse a regañadientes. La mujer que los había atendido le indicó que había un asiento a unos pasos cerca del espejo. Tony se acomodó y esperó, pensándose en cómo se vería su amiga (y posible futura novia) en aquella prenda.

Era un azul no tan fuerte y largo. Sin mangas, pero sí unas tiras gruesas que, imaginándolo, se verían bien en ella. En la parte derecha había una caída del tejido del mismo color en los hombros, el cual era un adicional mas no cocido en el vestido. Elegante y no tan lleno de tanta joyería, solo unas piedras en la parte del pecho. Al menos eso recordaba cuando lo vio.

— Emm, ¿cómo me veo? — dijeron.

El chico alzó la mirada y tuvo que abstenerse a abrir la boca ante la imagen que estaba frente a él. El vestido tenía la talla exacta para Pepper, ni tan largo ni tan corto, y resaltaba sus pecas. Ella dio una vuelta y vio el baile que dio la tela, sin arrugarse.

— Wow. — fue lo único que pudo decir.

Reagrupando sus pensamientos, tragó saliva mentalmente y sonrió.

— Te ves hermosa.

Sí, todo por Pepper.

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado, la vida ha sido muy complicada (y con vida, me refiero a estudiar). Espero que este capítulo compense las semanas perdidas. Apenas lo acabé, así que disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas y por mi pésima descripción de prendas. (no sirvo para eso, ni para escenas de acción) No olviden dejar un review si gustan :)

 _ **Dark**_


End file.
